Hielo y Fuego
by IzzieBlake
Summary: "Somos como hielo y fuego" me dijo con esa voz tan de ella, melodiosa, hermosa, exquisita "Tu eres hielo" susurró muy cerca de mi oído, encendiendo cada terminación mía " Yo soy Fuego, si me tocas me extingo""Si me tocas, me consumo" dije a mi vez, antes de que nuestros labios se cruzaran y se perdieran en un beso, nos besamos, sabiendo que hielo y fuego nunca podrían estar juntos.


Hola, hola, Izzie aquí con este pequeño escrito =D

Es un one shot chiquitito el cual inspirado gracias a esta cancion: Lips of an angel de Hinder, he tomado algunas lineas y las e utilizado en el fic.

Este one shot se lo dedicó a mi linda amiga Lux Havsanglar, a la cual le mando un mega beso.

Digimon no me pertenecerá nunca.

* * *

><p>Hielo y Fuego.<p>

"Somos como hielo y fuego" me dijo con esa voz tan de ella, melodiosa, hermosa, exquisita "Tu eres hielo" susurró muy cerca de mi oído, encendiendo cada terminación mía " Yo soy Fuego, si me tocas me extingo"

"Si me tocas, me consumo" dije a mi vez, antes de que nuestros labios se cruzaran y se perdieran en un beso, nos besamos, nos perdimos en nuestros labios, desafiando las leyes de la naturaleza, nos entregamos a sabiendas que hielo y fuego nunca podrán estar juntos.

* * *

><p>Había muchas cosas las cuales yo nunca quise hacer, muchas de las que me arrepentí instantes después, muchas que me torturaban día y noche, que me atrapaban en mi propia mente y convertía mis noches en desvelos, en citas con el techo de mi habitación, en donde me recriminaba por todos los errores que en el pasado había incurrido.<p>

Y esta, era una de esas noches…

Arrepentimiento total era lo que sentía, fuerte y ponzoñoso, no me permitía respirar, no me permitía soñar, me nublaba la mente así como la vista, mis ojos, anhelaban brotar todo el dolor que se acumulaba en mi ser, habían tantas cosas de las que me arrepentía que éstas se acumulaban dentro de mi creando una bomba de tiempo que explotaría en cualquier segundo.

Pero entre todas esas cosas que día a día dejaban un pequeño agujero en mi corazón, había una en especial que provocaba un molesto ardor en mi pecho y eso era tener que decir adiós.

Nunca quise decir adiós, nunca me gustó despedirme, los adiós eran dolorosos y me dejaban con una sensación vacía y helada, la primera vez que dije adiós, estaba muy pequeño y apenas me daba cuenta de la magnitud de lo que decía. Decirle adiós a mi hermano no fue fácil, fue extraño, confuso y tiempo después dolió.

No dolió tanto como la segunda vez que dije adiós, ni tampoco la tercera vez que tuve que decirlo, pero, las demás veces que me despedí, dolieron a su modo, fue desgarrador y me dejaron una especie de vacío que es muy difícil de llenar, por mucho que haya vuelto a encontrar el amor, por segunda vez.

Mi novia, quien duerme a mi lado, es increíble, hermosa, estudiosa, cariñosa y muy activa, su cabello es suave al igual que su piel, me ama con locura, me besa y me abraza en cualquier momento sin importarle la ocasión, me escucha y me consuela, es la mejor novia de todas, la mujer que yo esperaba y buscaba, ella lo es todo, pero a la vez, ella es nada y me recrimino y me arrepiento, por no quererla lo suficiente.

La veo entre la oscuridad que reside en mi habitación, apenas puedo notar su espalda y su suave cabello desparramado por toda la almohada, sus puntas hacen cosquillas en mi nariz, provoca extrañas sensaciones en mí, me gustan esas sensaciones, me hacen creer que cada día la quiero un poco más, me hace creer que ella es capaz de encenderme, de prender la llama que muchas veces pienso que está extinta.

Me muevo hacia un lado, dándole la espalda, me fijo en la lisa pared de mi habitación, está blanca y sin nada más encima, mi novia, me pide que cuelgue fotografías o cuadros, ella está obsesionada por remodelar mi apartamento, quiere ser diseñadora de interiores y eso me causa risa, no por ella, si no por mí, porque cada vez que mi novia habla, irremediablemente la recuerdo a _ella_, a _ella_ y solamente a _ella _y en algún punto también pienso en el amor, el amor que muchas veces creo tener aún por ella.

Cierro los ojos y pretendo obligarme a dormir, porque sé lo que está a punto de suceder, porque sé que comenzaré a recordar, sus ojos, sus labios, sus cabellos, la suavidad de su piel, su voz, su calidez y el amor que me dio, me enojé conmigo mismo, rabia invadió mi interior, por permitirme recordarla, por permitirme volver a sentir el enorme vacío que anhelaba llenar día a día.

Me relajo y dejo que mi mente quede en blanco, estoy cayendo en trance y sé que dentro de poco caeré dormido y el recuerdo de ella será lejano, es lo que me gusta de dormir, por lo menos en mis sueños, soy capaz de dejarla olvidada, como debería de ser en el mundo real.

Una suave melodía llega a mi cabeza, mis ojos cansados se abren y pronto me doy cuenta que mi celular sobre el mesón está sonando, lo cojo de inmediato y me sorprendo al ver el número que aparece en mi pantalla, mi corazón se agita y siento la llama prenderse, mis sentidos se revuelven y mis ojos no dejan de leer el nombre que reza en mi pantalla.

_Mimi Tachikawa…_

Temeroso, aprieto el botoncito verde y me llevo a la oreja el celular, espero paciente pero apenas alcanzó a escuchar murmullos lejanos, como si otras personas estuvieran hablando a lo lejos, como si el celular de Mimi se hubiera marcado por algún movimiento y por azares del destino la llamada la recibí yo.

— _¿Hola?_

Escucho decir al otro lado de la línea y mi corazón brinca emocionado al reconocer la suave voz que me llama, siento calor, dentro y por fuera, despacio, me levanto de la cama y sigiloso salgo de la habitación, lo que menos quiero es que mi novia se despierte, me encierro en la habitación contigua y me dejo caer sobre un sillón.

— ¿Por qué estás llamando tan tarde?

Soy capaz de articular, aquí en Japón son las tres de la mañana, muy tarde para muchos o muy temprano para otros, para mí, es demasiado tarde, apenas y había podido conciliar el sueño cuando el celular ya estaba sonando, de todas las veces que ella me ha llamado nunca lo había hecho a esta hora y eso solo causa en mi genuina preocupación.

—_No lo sé_—contesta, puedo percibir cierta timidez que nunca antes había notado en ella que era pura explosión y fuego, mucho fuego.

— ¿Está todo bien?—me atrevo a preguntar, aterrado con tan solo imaginar que algo anda mal en ella.

—_Todo está muy bien._

—Entonces…—suelto al aire, no quiero sonar rudo, ni tampoco alejarla, pero me sorprende, me sorprende tanto escucharla, que me pone a temblar, igual o peor que cuando comenzaba a sentir algo por ella.

Fue hace algunos años, recuerdo que cursaba mi último año en el colegio y mi timidez seguía tal cual, apenas era capaz de articular palabras sin que mi rostro ardiera avergonzado y con ella no fue la excepción, ella que era todo lo opuesto a mí, logró volcar mi mundo en tan solo segundos.

Estábamos en una reunión, ella venía de vacaciones y quiso pasarla con sus amigos, no fue casualidad que yo estuviera allí, pues yo también era parte del grupo de amigos, pero no cruzaba palabras con ella, nunca vi la necesidad de hacerlo y no porque su personalidad y la mía chocaren simplemente no encontraba nada en común con ella y ahora en día tampoco puedo encontrarlo.

Era una película de fantasía y de acción la que mirábamos, todos reunidos en la casa de uno de nuestros amigos y como era costumbre de las chicas de nuestro grupo, tras finalizar la película, comenzaron los comentarios y críticas por parte de ellas, comúnmente el resto de los chicos no les prestaba atención, a mí en lo particular, me gustaba verlas discutir, las mujeres, tenían una forma muy particular cuando hablaban, no sé exactamente como describirlo, era la forma en la que cada una se entretenía en un punto exacto de la casa y aún tenía la facultad para seguir escuchando lo que la otra decía o la facilidad en la que habían cambiado de tema casi cuatro veces en lo poco que llevaba escuchándolas.

— ¡No es justo! Yo quería que Kai se quedara con Nozomi—lloriqueó ella retomando el tema de la película.

— ¡Tienes razón!—secundó otra de mis amigas—. ¡Ellos hacían la pareja perfecta! ¡Eran el uno para el otro!

—Pero casi ni estaban juntos—exclamó otra de ellas—. No es como que de verdad se lamente, apenas compartieron algunas escenas juntos.

—Yo comparto lo mismo—me atreví a hablar, mis manos comenzaron a sudar cuando la mirada de Mimi recayó en mí, sus ojos mieles entrecerrados, fulminándome con la mirada—. Es decir, la película ni siquiera era de amor, era una película de acción en donde el amor no cabe, hay muchas ocasiones en que el romance no resulta.

Sus mejillas se habían inflado graciosamente, pero en ese momento a mi no me pareció así, todo lo contrario, no solo mis manos sudaban, mi frente y mis axilas comenzaban a seguir el mismo camino, estaba intimidado y avergonzado por haberme atrevido a hablar, por haber interrumpido una conversación ajena, por tener todo el peso de su mirada en mí.

—Te demostraré que el romance cabe en todo.

Y aún no me puedo explicar por qué mi corazón se aceleró tanto ese día…

—_La verdad es que estoy saliendo—_Me dice, sacándome inmediatamente de mis pensamientos, yo frunzo el ceño, pero sé que ella no me está viendo y no puede adivinar mis pensamientos.

— ¿De donde estás saliendo?—pregunto, sin comprender nada de lo que me quiere decir.

—_De un restaurante_—me contesta, noto un ligero temblor en su voz—. _De una cita_—agrega en un suave murmullo, como temiendo que esa simple palabra desencadenara algo en mí, en realidad no lo hace, es bueno que Mimi salga, que viva su vida, es hermosa y su personalidad de mil, hace que ella encaje en todo, la enaltece y la vuelve incluso más bella de lo que es, ella merece salir y conocer chicos, ella merece darse la oportunidad de deshacerse de ese vacío que me tiene a mi enloquecido.

— ¿Y porque estás saliendo?

—_No sé_—murmura esta vez su voz quebrándose un poco_—. Es muy diferente, él, es muy diferente y no me gusta, no me gusta nada y ya no quería estar ahí, porque a cada minuto que pasaba, no dejaba de compararlo contigo y me di cuenta que aún te extraño mucho_.

Su voz termina de quebrarse, rompiendo mi alma también, dentro de mi todo arde, Mimi ha movido cada fibra, cada órgano, cada musculo, cada célula, los ha prendido y la llamarada se ha extendido en cuestión de segundos, es un incendio lo que me recorre por dentro, me quema, me quema solo el escuchar su voz.

Pronto, lo único que puedo escuchar son sus suaves sollozos, a mí también me dan ganas de llorar, es extraño, cuando Mimi y yo terminamos, no lloré, quizás porque estaba convencido que nuestra relación nunca tuvo un principio pero si un final, un tanto amargo y ciertamente conmocionarte.

Luego de aquella declaración de guerra, si así puede decírsele, Mimi estuvo más tiempo conmigo, no sabía cómo, pero ella estaba donde yo siempre estaba, tratando de verle el lado romántico a todo, era muy extraño y apenas podía soportarla, no se lo decía por respeto, pero ella, junto con otra de mis amigas, hacían que mis nervios se descontrolaran.

Éramos tan diferentes, somos tan diferentes, que aun no entiendo cómo es que nos enamoramos al punto de cegarnos y caer en una locura momentánea.

Poco a poco comenzaba a conocerla, su lado superficial era el que más me sabía casi de memoria, hablaba de miles de marcas de ropa en menos de un segundo, así como de maquillaje y zapatos, hablaba de su pelo y los diferentes tintes que quisiera ponerse, conocía de chicos americanos que nunca había visto así como de actores de teleseries rosas que jamás me interesaron.

Comenzaba a conocerla y no me gustaba lo que veía, pronto me di cuenta que eso era lo que mas me gustaba de ella, que fuera tan diferente a mi, pronto descubrí lo que era ella, lo que sigue siendo ella... Ella es vida, ella es risa, ella es extroversión, ella es amor, ella es locura, ella es salvaje, ella es fuego, puro y ardiente fuego y paradójicamente eso fue lo que me hizo caer por ella.

Luego conocí su lado más humano y empezó a gustarme sus ojos enrojecidos y su nariz hinchada, me gustaba verla llorar, verla en dificultades, verla desmoronarse, me gustaba conocer ese lado, me gustaba escucharla sollozar y me encantaba que me buscara a mí, que se desahogara en mí, porque eso la hacía menos fuego y más hielo, así como yo.

Yo que no soy vida, yo que no soy risa, yo que no soy extroversión, yo que no soy amor, yo que no soy locura, yo que no soy salvaje, yo que soy hielo, duro y estremecedor hielo y paradójicamente eso fue lo que nos unió, nos enamoró y nos hizo desafiar toda ley de la naturaleza.

Éramos Fuego y Hielo y nunca podríamos estar juntos.

—No llores—le pido, porque independientemente de la distancia y del tiempo alejados, aún siento su tristeza como mía, su dolor como el mío y sus lágrimas escociendo mis mejillas—. Deja de llorar.

—_No puedo evitarlo_—susurra entre pequeños y agitados sollozos—. _Me arrepiento tanto, me arrepiento de las decisiones que tomé, de haberme regresado, por no haberme quedado contigo._

Eso golpea en mi corazón, _yo también estoy arrepentido_, quiero decirle, _yo también te extraño tanto,_ muero por decirle, _yo también quise que te quedaras conmigo_, pero no lo digo y no estoy dispuesto a decirlo nunca, Mimi y yo fuimos y no seremos nunca más, nuestro amor solo fue una gota que tiñó el libro de nuestras vidas, nuestra naturaleza nos impedía estar juntos, no estamos destinados y nunca lo estaríamos, pero era difícil aceptarlo, era difícil tener que vivir día a día con ese vacío, con cada fibra de mi cuerpo congeladas, listas para romperse en miles de cristales imposibles de volver a unir y sabía muy bien que Mimi irremediablemente también pasaba por eso.

—Fue la mejor decisión—soy capaz de pronunciar, mi voz tiembla y me odio por ello, quiero ser fuerte por mucho que duela tratar de serlo todos los días—. Tú tenías que regresar, yo no me podía marchar.

—_Quiero regresar._

—No puedes regresar—le digo, aunque siento que me duele más a mi tener que pronunciar esas palabras que ella al escucharlas—. Tienes un trabajo estable y tu familia está contigo, no creo que valga la pena que vengas hasta aquí, no hay nada que te retenga.

Y temo que ella me conceda la razón, temo que en cualquier momento me corte la llamada y nunca más volver a oír su voz, el miedo me paraliza, congela mis piernas y endurece mi pecho, tengo miedo y se materializa en mi respiración entrecortada, Mimi no dice nada y yo tampoco me atrevo a agregar algo más, ahora, me siento tan arrepentido de mi falsa valentía, arrepentido como siempre, por los errores en los que me dejo caer.

—_Te tendría a ti_—musita Mimi, y mi corazón brinca emocionado y donde hubo soledad, miedo, dolor y tristeza, solo habita una luz, esa pequeña y un tanto inestable luz de esperanza que yo pensé había perdido hacía mucho tiempo, luz que poco a poco fue tomando fuerza, hasta convertirse en esa llamarada en la que me encantaba consumirme, en ese fuego que me revolucionaba, porque ella es fuego y es capaz de prender cada recóndito de mí.

— _¿No te gustaría que volviera?_—me pregunta, ante mi incomodo silencio, mi lengua se traba y no puedo decir nada y Mimi parece percatarse de ello—. _No sería tan malo, puedo ir, en estas vacaciones._

— ¿Y solo tenerte estas vacaciones?—suelto y pronto me muerdo la lengua ante mi imprudencia, tengo novia, una hermosa novia que me quiere y que yo la quiero, tener a Mimi cerca de mí, era mi propia condena.

—_Es mejor un segundo juntos, que mil separados._

— ¿Para que un segundo si me voy a torturar miles de ellos sin ti?

Porque la herida aún está fresca, y su calor aún me abrasa, porque la extraño como un idiota y me lamento todos los días haberle dicho adiós, porque he cometido miles de errores, porque he involucrado a una tercera persona, porque no soy capaz ni de quererme a mí mismo, porque…aun no entiendo por qué me lamento tanto, porque un minuto con ella, significaría una vida eterna lejos de ella.

—_A veces, me pongo a pensar, en el pasado_—continua Mimi, ignorando mi rechazo—. _¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiéramos convertido ese minuto en eternidad?_

No puedo responder, por mucho que quisiera, no respondo y no es a causa de mí, escucho ruidos a lo lejos y presiento que mi novia ha despertado, la recuerdo y me acuerdo de su amor y su cariño, me recrimino mil veces más, por pensar en Mimi y no en ella.

— _¿Tu no piensas en eso?—_me pregunta Mimi, pero yo aún no puedo contestar, escucho pasos que se acercan, mi novia está cerca y no soy capaz de hablar, la puerta que me mantiene separado de ella, se abre y puedo divisar entre la oscuridad, su rostro adormilado y su cabello despeinado, verla así me causa ternura, es una chica muy linda y mucho más cuando frunce los labios consentidamente.

— ¿Está todo bien?—pregunta en voz rasposa.

—Todo bien—contesto—. Vuelve a la cama.

Ella obedece, quizás porque el sueño es más fuerte o porque está sonámbula, no importa cómo, ella me deja y yo quedo sumido en un silencio incomodo, mi estómago se contrae y siento miedo,¿Miedo de que? Ni yo mismo lo entiendo, pero el fuego que enardecía mi piel, comienza a extinguirse y deja un hedor a soledad, esa que tan bien conozco.

—_Estas con ella_—musita Mimi, siento su voz quebrarse al mismo tiempo que mi corazón lo hace, sigo sin contestarle, es muy difícil para mí, es muy difícil tener que mantener una plática casual con ella—. _Me da gusto que estés con ella, ella de verdad te quiere, ¿Lo sabes, no?_

—Lo sé.

Contesto y mis pensamientos vuelan lejos, llevándome a aquella época en la que apenas venía conociendo a Mimi, en esos momentos que no dejaba de sentirme incomodo a su lado, pero que al mismo tiempo, un extraño sentimiento se extendía por todo mi pecho, cada minuto que pasaba, cada segundo que la miraba, el sentimiento crecía y no tardé mucho en darme cuenta que ese sentimiento tenía un nombre.

Nombre que jamás pensé volvería a saber de él, desde que me despedí de mi hermano.

Pero ahí estaba y entre cada momento que conocía un poco más de Mimi Tachikawa, más comenzaba a quererla, era extraño, porque ella era tan diferente a mí, ella no era como yo, una persona fría, apagada, insensible, solitaria, miedosa y con demonios internos atacándome lentamente.

Cuando Mimi me conoció realmente, todo fue un caos, recordarlo sinceramente duele, recordarlo, me hace recordar también a mi hermano, a mis padres, mi tiempo de soledad que viví en mi niñez, la oscuridad que embargó el transcurso de mi adolescencia y el vivo miedo de volver a caer.

Mimi conoció ese lado oscuro, me vio desmoronarme, me vio caer en una depresión e intentó ayudarme a salir de ella, pero, mis temores eran más fuertes y ella era demasiado débil, me hundían y sentía que ella se hundía conmigo, caíamos y estaba seguro que nunca podría sobrevivir a esto, que mi propia mente sería el gatillo, que me mataría lentamente hasta dejarme completamente enloquecido o en una tumba.

Hasta que encontré ese pequeño rayo de luz que tanto necesitaba… ¡Y estaba a mi lado! ¡Qué curioso e irónico que era el destino!

Fue en una mañana de diciembre, la nieve, cubría todo el firmamento y congelaba mis huesos, el abrigo lo sentía demasiado ligero, así como mis pantalones, demasiados finos para protegerme del frio, no quería salir de la habitación que me habían proporcionado, quería quedarme encerrado para siempre en ese lugar y nunca salir, pero, ella, con su abrigo rojo furioso y su precioso cabello en bucles, irrumpió en la grisácea habitación y me sacó a rastras, caminamos con nuestras botas hundiéndose en la fría nieve, caminamos y caminamos, hasta que nos detuvimos en un pequeño parquecito, lleno de juegos para niños.

Mimi sonrió divertida y corrió hacia los juegos, yo le seguí, no muy convencido de querer poner mi trasero en alguno de esos juegos que parecían enormes cubos de hielo, pero ella, me había tomado de la mano y me había llevado hacia el deslizador y no me pude resistir, jugamos y reímos como dos niños pequeños, jugamos, hasta que nuestros cuerpos cayeron sobre la nieve, totalmente agotados.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?—me preguntó con su vocecilla preocupada que tanto me gusta.

—Normal—soy capaz de decir, no podía decirle que esa mañana había sido una de las mejores de mi vida—. ¿Y tú?

—Demasiado feliz—contestó esta vez más animada—. Nunca antes me había sentido tan feliz, no sé por qué.

—Oh…—Fui capaz de pronunciar, yo también estaba feliz pero no me daba cuenta de ello y como siempre, no me atreví a admitir mis sentimientos en voz alta.

—Eres tan diferente a todo lo que conozco—me dijo, volteando su rostro hacia mí, sus ojos mieles, lograron cautivarme por completo—. ¿Sabes? Somos como hielo y fuego—me dijo con esa voz tan de ella, melodiosa, hermosa, exquisita—. Tú eres hielo— susurró muy cerca de mi oído, encendiendo cada terminación mía—. Yo soy Fuego…si me tocas me extingo

—Si me tocas, me consumo—dije a mi vez, antes de que nuestros labios se cruzaran y se perdieran en un beso.

Nos besamos…no supe cómo ni en qué momento, nuestros labios se conectaron, creando una fricción deliciosa que erizó mi piel, nos besamos…la suavidad de sus labios calentaron los míos, su respiración se acompasó con la mía, su mano acarició mi cabello y mis manos temblorosas se movieron hacia ella, tocándola a través de su precioso abrigo color fuego, como ella.

Nos besamos, nos perdimos en nuestros labios, nos perdimos en nuestros suspiros, en nuestra respiración, en nuestros corazones fusionados, en nuestros cuerpos tan juntos, en la frialdad de la nieve que nos servía como colchón, nos besamos, como si no existiere un mañana, como si fuéramos fuente del otro, nos besamos desafiando las leyes de la naturaleza, nos entregamos a sabiendas que hielo y fuego nunca podrán estar juntos.

Desde entonces, no hubo momento en que no nos separáramos, vivíamos pegados como si un hilo invisible nos obligara a mantenernos unidos, estábamos juntos, encerrados los dos en esa pequeña habitación a la que se me obligaba estar confinado, los días allí, dejaron de ser tristes, dejaron de ser pesados, dejaron de ser grises y adquirieron una tonalidad clara, clara y café, como sus orbes brillantes que me miraban con tanto amor.

No tardó mucho para que los demás se dieran cuenta, éramos inseparables, incluso cuando al fin pude ver verdadera luz, cuando al fin pude respirar verdadero aire, cuando al fin pude retomar mi verdadera vida, ella no se separó ni un segundo de mí y nuestros amigos en común lo supieron.

Fue extraño, todos nos miraban de una forma que nunca supe descifrar, en especial _ella, _mi actual novia, yo no lo supe con precisión, no deparé en ello, quizás, demasiado cegado por la presencia de Mimi, no fue hasta tiempo después que lo descubrí y junto con ello, mi vida tornó un giro.

— _¿La quieres?_

Me pregunta ella y yo dejo a un lado mis pensamientos, es una pregunta y difícil, capciosa me gustaría decir, no quiero contestar porque en ese preciso momento no se lo que pasa dentro de mí, claro que quiero a mi novia, la adoro, ella hace mis días más livianos, más llevaderos, menos largos, menos pesados, ella me hace feliz y sé que yo, a pesar de la frialdad de mi carácter que muchas veces me acompañaba, también la hacía feliz, pero haber escuchado la voz de Mimi, había causado revoluciones en mí, latidos más fuertes y respiración entrecortada, todo el amor que le tuve, golpea con fuerza, empuja insistente queriendo emerger, queriendo apoderarse de mí, queriendo olvidar que Hielo y Fuego nunca podrán estar juntos.

—Si—le digo y siento como si hubieran arrancado un pedazo de adhesivo de mi piel, duro y ardiente,

Ahora es Mimi la que guarda silencio y yo me vuelvo a sentir arrepentido, no quise decirlo, pero tampoco quería mentirle, mi tiempo con ella, había sido y ya no sería, lo que vivimos fue fugaz, corto aunque muy hermoso, su amor aun escoce mi piel, su voz aún envía escalofríos por toda mi espina dorsal, ella y solo ella es capaz de remover mi mundo en un solo segundo.

— ¿Y tú cita?—pregunto, pretendiendo acabar al fin con ese odioso silencio, sin embargo, son pequeños sollozos los que vuelvo a escuchar al otro lado de la línea, un hoyo se forma en mi pecho, es profundo y siento que me jala, ella llora con timidez, con la tristeza impregnada en cada sollozo e hipido, la tristeza y la melancolía me invaden también, y lo único que quiero hacer es lanzar el teléfono muy lejos.

—_Lo siento_—susurra con su voz enronquecida—. _No pienses que…_

—Muchas veces me gustaría que fueras tu—suelto y esta vez no me arrepiento—. Que estuvieras aquí, conmigo, todos los días.

La escucho reír y eso me reconforta, ella ríe y yo sonrió con ella, me llena de paz y ya no siento el helor recorriendo mis venas, me llena de calidez y me enciende, ella es la llama y yo soy la mecha, deseoso porque me toque y explotemos juntos.

—_A mí también_—contesta Mimi, su voz relajada envía chispas por todo mi ser—. _Quisiera estar contigo, dormir y despertar contigo, ser tu confidente, tu mejor amiga y mucho más que eso, hay tantas cosas que quisiera…pero ahora la tienes a ella y soy feliz, porque no pudiste encontrar mejor novia que ella._

— ¿Ni siquiera tú?

—_Ni siquiera yo._

Fuimos una explosión, que lo destruyó todo, arrasamos con todo, ardimos juntos, me derretí en ella y ella me acogió convirtiéndome en una extensión, éramos uno solo, como dos piezas que encajaban a la perfección, sin embargo, la llama se extinguió y las cenizas, se regaron por todo el firmamento.

No hubo peleas, no hubo infidelidades, no hubo nada, simplemente no estábamos destinados a ser, lo de nosotros solo era algo fugaz, como las velas derritiéndose, como un reloj de arena, nuestro tiempo estaba premeditado y ya no había motivo alguno para seguir juntos, Mimi tuvo que regresar a Estados Unidos y yo a mi vida monótona, poco tiempo después, acordamos que lo nuestro tenía un amargo final.

Fuimos lo que deseamos ser, pero no lo que verdaderamente éramos, jugamos con el destino y éste nos pagó de vuelta, éramos hielo y fuego y lo comprobamos, nunca podríamos estar juntos.

Costó mucho, costó comprender que había vuelto a caer en la soledad y costó mil infiernos salir de ella, me sentía destrozado, triste, incluso abandonado, sentía como si habían arrancado la mitad de mi cuerpo, como si hubiesen succionada mi alma y era mi cuerpo el que se movía por sí solo, me volví a ver entre la oscuridad, hasta que _ella _me tomó de la mano y me ayudó a salir del hoyo en el que volvía a sumergirme, ella, con su dulzura, cariño y protección, me hizo volver a ver la luz que jamás pensé volvería a ver.

Sin embargo, el vacío que Mimi me dejó, no fue capaz de llenar y no la culpo, me culpo a mí, por ser tan débil y dejarme opacar por mi pasado.

—Tú fuiste lo mejor de mí—le confieso en susurros temiendo que mi novia llegase a escuchar—. Eso nadie lo podrá cambiar, pero ella, está logrando cosas que no pensé volvería a sentir, la quiero y no me arrepiento de decirlo.

—_Tú también fuiste lo mejor de mí_—me dice ella—. _No me duele que la quieras a ella, soy muy feliz, por ti._

—Aunque muchas veces, también te extraño.

—_Yo siempre te voy a extrañar._

Nos envolvimos en el ya tan acostumbrado silencio, esta vez ya no había nada que decir, todo lo que teníamos que decirnos, o al menos, una milésima parte de lo que queríamos decirnos, ya fue dicho y eso fue suficiente para calmar nuestra sed, lo de nosotros no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, somos inconexos, incoherentes, no estamos destinados a estar juntos y esa es nuestra más grande condena.

Escucho movimientos, mi novia sigue despierta y no tarda en venir, quiero hablar pero no para despedirme de Mimi, aún no me aventuro a hacerlo, no quiero hacerlo, mi corazón volverá apagarse y el vacío se instalará en mí, no quiero despedirme, no quiero que esta sea la cuarta despedida, odio decir adiós, odio tener que despedirme, porque me da miedo, me da mucho miedo perderla, así como perdí a mi hermano.

—Ken.

Me llama mi novia en un suave susurro, está apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta y me ve con cierto reproche, aparto el celular de mi oreja y la miro con una sonrisa de disculpa, su rostro se relaja y también sonríe, se acerca a mí y se sienta a un lado mío, acaricia mi cabello y apoya su cabeza en mi hombro.

—A quien sea, dile que cuelgue, que nos dejen dormir.

—_Miyako Tiene razón_—musita Mimi demasiado suave que por un momento pensé que era mi imaginación—. _No quiero que se dé cuenta que yo llamé, eso nos distanciara aún más, te deseo lo mejor Ken, prometo no volver a llamar a esta hora._

—Espera…

Pero ella ya colgó y yo no tuve oportunidad de decirle nada más, una parte de mi le agradece, por no dejar que me despida, sabe que odio decir adiós y es un alivio para mí no tener que decírselo por tercera vez, mi otra parte le reprocha, por tomar decisiones por mí, por no preguntar, por abandonarme una vez más, por haberme enamorado, por haberme roto el corazón, por haberme hecho desafiar el destino y fusionarme con ella, por olvidar que ella es fuego y yo hielo.

Y nunca podríamos estar juntos.

* * *

><p>Y bien jajajjaja ¿A que no se esperaran que el prota era Ken? ¿O si? Di varias pistas pero quería dejarlo como un misterio y que hasta el final se descubriera quien era el que hablaba, sé que esta pareja es increiblemente fuera de lugar, pero me e divertido mucho escribiéndolos y creo que no me ha salido muy ooc y que logré mantener un poco de la esencia de los personajes, no lo sé, queda a criterio de ustedes.<p>

No profundicé en la relación de Ken y Mimi, me gusta mas así y más para que ustedes puedan imaginarse mas o menos como las cosas se fueron dando, espero que haya sido así =D y bueno, ahora me despido deseandoles una gran noche.

Grez: Este fic va para ti, te adoro y espero con todo el alma que te haya gustado :* :*


End file.
